Frente A Frente
by Esmeyyo
Summary: Emma es una mujer de negocios, exitosa que al parecer lo tiene todo... Eric es un chico que debe dejar sus sueños para poder ayudar a su familia... Podrá Emma sentir algo por un hombre tan diferente a ella? Un hombre de color? Podrá Eric dejar los prejuicios a un lado y simplemente dejar que una mujer cuide del?


1

Eric

Si no te levantas ahora llegarás tarde, Eric- suspiré totalmente cansado, me negaba a levantarme. Este era el inicio de mi segunda semana de trabajo y sentía que ya no quería trabajar más- ¡LEVANTATE!- gritó mamá desde el otro lado de la puerta.

No quiero…- coloqué la almohada sobre mi cabeza para que aunque fuese por un solo segundo poder desconectarme de la realidad.

Eric ya son las 7:30 de la mañana y tengo entendido que hoy llega tu jefa ¿No?- mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, maldita sea, mi jefa. Salté de la cama y me fui directo a la puerta.

Pudiste comentar por ahí ¿no?- pasé como alma que se la lleva el diablo por su lado, pero no sin dejar de besarla y agradeciéndole a dios por su amor y preocupación. Elevé una silenciosa plegaria cuando me percaté que Loisa aún no se metía al baño y terminara aún más retrasado. Tomé una ducha más que expres y salí a toda marcha para vestirme. Un pantalón simple, camisa, corbata negra y el mismo chaleco que papá me había regalado para las presentaciones que hacía en la universidad. No tenía mucha ropa formal porque me cargaba vestir tan empaquetado, esperaba que el dinero a fin de mes me alcanzara para algo decente más que ponerme, algo a la altura de la empresa a la que le estaba prestando servicios.

Pero que chico más guapo- molestó tal como siempre Robert, a pesar de ser un hombre adulto de 32 años, separado y con una hija de 5 años, seguía siendo un idiota inmaduro.

¡Cállate!- tomé el maletín y verifiqué estuviese el informe por el cual me había terminado durmiendo a eso de las 4 am.

Pero si no te estoy mintiendo… eres todo un bombón, quizás consigas con quien follar- lo último lo susurró solo para mí, no negaría que si me sobrara el tiempo lo golpearía.

Por dios Rob deja de molestes a tu hermano- papá ya estaba tomando su café, como siempre poniéndole el hombro a la situación y saliendo a trabajar muy temprano cada día para así poder sacar adelante a su familia.

Deja de defenderlo, no lo ayudas a crecer, mira lo que has hecho, ahora le trabaja a una mujer- rodé los ojos, estúpido.

Habla quien acaba de volver a la casa de sus padres a los 32 años, eres un sinónimo de crecimiento y madurez- se rió burlescamente, jamás se lo diría a él o sería mi sentencia a sus burlas permanentemente, pero amaría poder tener un poco de su carácter y poder sonreírle a las cosas desagradables.

Sin enojarse hermanito, era solo una inofensiva bromita- siguió riendo, a Robert jamás le afectaba nada.

¿Qué tienes en contra de las mujeres? Si mal no recuerdo naciste de una- lo reprendió mamá de la única forma que ella podría hacerlo, sonriendo feliz de la vida- además tienes una bella hija- Rob le devolvió la sonrisa.

Tengo las mejores mujeres del mundo, excepto Loisa- tomó algo más de la mesa, besó cariñosamente a mamá y dándonos a los hombres un golpe amoroso en la espalda, se fue a trabajar.

Siéntate a desayunar hijo- negué, no alcanzaba y aunque ya llevaba una semana de trabajo hoy era el primer día que conocería a mi jefa porque había andado en un largo viaje de negocios. Así que no podía demostrarme impuntual, necesitaba este empleo.

¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?- mamá suspiró visiblemente cansada.

Bien cariño, por favor no te preocupes y como algo por favor- hoy iba por una nueva ronda de quimio, mamá tenía cáncer de seno.

Creo que hoy salgo a eso de las 7, correré para poder ayudarte ¿Ok?- papá estaba trabajando como jardinero y los días que pedía permiso para poder acompañar a mamá llegaba muchísimo más tarde, porque debía recuperar las horas. Miré a papá y se veía cansado, pero él jamás se quejaba y sabía que jamás se daría por vencido, ni se dejaría ser asustado ante mamá. Los miré y me revitalicé, por esto mismo fue que dejé la universidad por tiempo indefinido, mamá merecía el esfuerzo y lo daría todo por ella.

No te preocupes, estaré descansando cuando vengas, así que por favor no corras, no quiero a dos integrantes de la familia en el hospital- Loisa apareció cuando me comenzaba a despedir de mis padres y me tuve que detener un minuto a mirarlos. Loisa era una gran, pero gran chica, ella siempre los hacía sonreír, los amaba por sobre todo, hasta al idiota inmaduro de mi hermano.

Si necesitan cualquier cosa por favor llámenme- hoy me tendría que salir del presupuesto, me fui a la parada por un taxi, el bus se demoraría un millón de años si lo tomaba, le supliqué a dios que se apiadara de mi y despejara las calles y me permitiera llegar a la hora. No podía negarlo, no estaba feliz en el trabajo, encerrarme en una oficina todo el bendito día me cargaba, pero debía hacerlo. Sonó mi celular avisándome que tenía whatsapp del grupo "Los Doc`s"

 **Lucas:** ¿Cómo van mis perras?- rodé los ojos.

 **-:** Dirigiéndome al trabajo más que retrasado- teclee rápidamente

 **Lucas:** Pobre maldito esclavo de McMillan Holding Inc.- sonreí

 **Tara:** Pobre bebecito :'(- idiotas, pero aún así igual eran los mejores y me hacían reír.

 **Lucia:** consigan un cuarto conejos, 1313- si tuviese tiempo, por supuesto que buscaría un cuarto para poder estar con Tara, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos.

 **Tara:** hasta aquí llegó tu envidia muchacha- sonreí.

 **Lucia:** ya me cambiaste por un pene, perra- me reí más fuerte y el taxista me miró extrañado, mujeres por dios- aunque no te lo quitaré jamás, no es mi tipo- rodé los ojos.

 **David:** No puedo creer que para leer esto me despertara… zzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZ- quién como él.

 **-:** me alegraron el día idiotas, así se me olvida un rato que voy más que atrasado a conocer a mi jefa- me acomodé un poco más relajado en el taxi.

 **David:** Es mujer, ciérrale el ojo y la tendrás de rodillas en un minuto- si claro, dicen que es una vieja loca, no creo mis encantos ayudaran mucho, a no ser que le gustaran los hombres más jóvenes ¿En qué diablos pensaba? Negué.

 **Tara:** No creo que esa idea me agrade mucho Da- si bien con Tara teníamos algo, no éramos novios, no me gustaba que me celara, pero El tema Tara era tan, pero tan complicado, siempre que le hacía ver lo que realmente éramos y que cada cual tenía libro abierto para hacer lo que quería, el llanto se me venía como una gran bofetada, así que intentaba evitar el temita siempre, costara lo que costara.

 **David:** es por un bien mayor Tarita, así que ojos que no ven… tú ya sabes…- esto se nos iba a descontrolar.

 **Tara:** creo que no me gusta mucho la idea de que Eric se siga juntando contigo- já, como si pudieras tener ese control en mi vida mujer. Creo que finalmente dios me escucho y atendió mis plegarias, porque faltaban solo unas calles para poder llegar al trabajo.

 **-:** estoy llegando al trabajo así que tendré que dejar de hablarles- por políticas de la empresa no se permitía atender mensajes personales y evidentemente no quería causar una mala impresión.

 **Lucas:** me desviaron del tema principal, el viernes podríamos ir por un trago, hace días no te vemos Eric- creo que exactamente desde que me puse a buscar trabajo, es que el tiempo se hacía nada y ellos seguían a la vez full en sus estudios.

 **-:** Para mí sería perfecto, necesito distraerme un poco…- me vendría de maravilla un trago con los amigos siendo simplemente yo.

 **Lucas:** ¡ok! Viernes entonces, también te extraño corazón 3- solté una gran risotada y por fin el taxi se paró frente al edificio y me bajé apuradísimo.

 **Lucia:** Trío de gay, búsquense un cuarto…- dejé de hablar, total ya había quedado saldado lo del viernes, miré el reloj y llevaba un retraso de 10 minutos y para decir verdad, era bastante bueno para lo tarde que había comenzado mi día hoy.

Eric llegas tarde- justo me iba a comprar un café a la pasada cuando el señor King me interceptó.

Lo siento Señor King- el tipo rodó los ojos recordándome con el gesto que me había dicho un millón de veces que solo lo llamara por su nombre, pero él aunque era un empleado también de McMillan Holding Inc., era antiguo y tenía un puesto de renombre, así que por ende era como mi jefe también, no me atrevía a ser tan confianzudo.

En fin, creo que hoy no mataré tiempo recordándote que puedes llamarme Jacob- sonreí- solo te diré que tu jefa llegó hasta 20 minutos y no le agradó mucho que su asistente llegara tarde- asentí quitándome el saco y entrando a mi pequeña oficina-¿O no le gustó que fueses hombre?- ¿Qué, qué? Esto debía ser una broma ¿No?

¿Ella no sabe que soy hombre?- esto me pasa por llevármela renegando una y otra vez de este buen trabajo- ¿Crees que me despida?- realmente necesitaba trabajar, mamá necesitaba su tratamiento. Idiota, esto te pasa por ser un maldito mal agradecido. Mientras aguardaba su respuesta eleve una plegaría silenciosa a dios, viejo si existes, ayúdame con esto.

¿por llegar tarde?- rodé los ojos- no lo creo hombre, aunque es mejor que lleves tu trasero a su oficina con el informe de los avances de los edificios y si no lo tienes, ahí si date por despedido- menos mal me había esforzado, no dijo nada más, simplemente se largó sin darme alguna indicación o por último algo de apoyo moral, una ayudita no le vendrían mal a nadie ¿No? Más que mal se rumorea en la empresa que él y la jefa eran muy buenos amigos, respiré profundo, me quité el abrigo y lo dejé en el pequeño closet donde guardaba mis pertenencias. Silencié el celular y rebusqué el informe para dirigirme por fin a mi ejecución, golpee.

Pasa- "Primera impresión: Voz imponente", creo que hasta me temblaban un poco las piernas.

Señora McMillan- el lugar era totalmente pulcro, todo absolutamente blanco y con algunos muebles de vidrio, esta era mi segunda semana de trabajo, pero jamás había entrado a este lugar. Levanté la vista para por fin verla a ella resaltando absolutamente en todo el lugar. Su cabello estaba amarrado en una coleta muy bien peinada, vestía un traje de negocios azul intenso, por eso que ella era lo único que resaltaba en el lugar. Levantó la vista totalmente furiosa, pero cuando me vio quedó sorprendida. Me recorrió con la mirada, pero sus ojos finalmente detuvieron su escrutinio en los míos, algo le llamó la atención lo pude percibir, pero en menos de 1 segundo ella tenía nuevamente esa postura 100% profesional.

Si me vuelves a decir alguna vez más en tú vida "Señora", te das por despedido- me sonrojé como creo jamás en toda la vida lo había hecho, me sentí completamente un tarado. Siempre aquí en la empresa se hablaba de una Señora McMillan, pero nunca hablaron de esta terriblemente sexy mujer que tenía frente a mí "Segunda impresión: Mi jefa está que arde". Esto me pasaba por no ser curioso y ponerme a investigar aunque fuese por google.

Lo siento muchísimo Señorita McMillan- asintió mientras seguía tecleando en su computadora.

¿Tienes listo el informe que te solicitó King?- preguntó ruda.

Si Señorita, aquí está- por lo menos me sentía completamente seguro del trabajo que había realizado y esperaba que al verlo, sus dudas sobre mi eficiencia se esfumaran.

Ponlo ahí- indicó su escritorio sin siquiera mirarme.

Ehhh… si… o sea… si Señora…- dejó de teclear y me volvió a observar encabronada, maldita bocota, ya la había cagado otra vez, me golpee mentalmente- lo siento de verdad señorita, pero es un modismo de respeto, le juro que no busco ofenderla- ¡DÓCIL! Fue lo único que pudo gritar mi mente ¿acaso quería ser despedido? Obvio que sería dócil, sumiso, hasta besaría el suelo por donde caminara que no me echara a la calle. No me volvió a hablar y continúo tecleando velozmente en su computadora sin parar. No sabía si necesitaría algo más, esperé y no negaré, no era ni un problema para mi seguir contemplándola.

¿Desde cuánto que eres asistente?- me pillo de sorpresa cuando alzó la vista, me observó detenidamente otra vez poniéndome un poco nervioso.

Es la primera vez que me desempeño como asistente, estaba estudiando antes de esto- no sé si le molestó que no tuviese experiencia, pero no demostró absolutamente nada.

¿Quién te entrevistó?- ¿Por qué me preguntaba estas cosas? Pensé que ya había hablado de mí con su ex ¿amigo con ventajas?

El señor King- asintió recostándose en su asiento juntando las manos en su plano abdomen.

¿Por qué crees que te contrató?- ¿Cómo demonios podría yo saber eso?

Necesitaba el trabajo, quizás pudo percibirlo- recuerdo que el mismo día que mamá fue diagnosticada con reincidencia del cáncer fui a la universidad congelé la carrera y salí a buscar como loco algo para poder apoyar en casa. Busqué por bastante tiempo y justo el día que estaba perdiendo mis esperanzas y casi pensando en la idea de prostituirme llegué hasta aquí con pura desesperación y necesidad.

Quiero que tengas algo muy claro Harrison- se apoyó con los codos contra el escritorio, su inclinación y me altura me dieron una vista privilegiada, esperaba no notara mi lasciva mirada- esta empresa no hace obras de caridad, así que por lo que sea que necesitas este empleo, no me interesa, si no haces bien tu trabajo te vas ¿Entendido?- asentí enérgicamente, esperaba fuese así. Lo único que necesitaba era una oportunidad para entrar a algún lugar, si me contrataron por lástima no me interesaba, porque aquí dentro les iba a demostrar a todos que era capaz de hacer mi trabajo, y que podía hacerlo muy bien.

Lo entiendo perfectamente- asintió observándome otra vez de esa forma que me ponía nervioso.

¿Cómo te ves en un par de años más Harrison?- ¡No aquí por supuesto!

¿profesionalmente? Trabajando para su empresa, sin lugar a dudas. Si es necesario me capacitaré en el rubro para poder desempeñar mi trabajo bajo los estándares que usted requiera- sonrió levemente.

Buen chico- ¿ahora me estaba resumiendo a un perro obediente? ¿acaso ella me estaba condicionando? Onda ¿estímulo-respuesta?- pero no quiero que mi personal se conforme, quiero a mi gente motivada, complacida, esa es mi lógica para que desempeñen bien sus labores. Esta empresa da la posibilidad de superarse, aquí no olvidamos los proyectos personales, ni las metas que tienen. Esta ecuación es básica Harrison, si tú respondes bien- me indicó- te respondemos mejor- me gustó eso, realmente me gustó, pero quizás me gustó más su boca al pronunciar mi apellido. Parecía una chica de 15 toda hormonal.

Tengo grandes proyectos señorita McMillan, realmente deseo hacer muchas cosas, pero por ahí dices que primero se aprende a caminar y luego se corre, necesito primero trabajar para usted, complacerla- no me pasó desapercibida su pequeña sonrisa ladina, niña mal pensada- y luego seguiré soñando- maldita mujer, deja de mirarme así, te lo suplico.

Ok- alargó la palabra- está a prueba Señor Harrison, soy muy exigente y el dinero que hago y que me cuesta hacer- enfatizó- me gusta gastarlo bien, no en pérdidas, para mantener parásitos no estoy ¿Entendido?- asentí bastante sorprendido por su forma de decir las cosas- me gusta que me contesten Eric- y si mi apellido en sus labios era glorioso, mi nombre sonaba como la puta madre.

Lo entiendo Señora- me miró un poco molesta, pero no dijo nada, sino que volvió a mirarme curiosa.

Jacob confió en ti, así que le doy un voto de confianza a él. No soy feminista en lo absoluto, pero digamos que como asistente preferiría totalmente a una mujer, me sentiría muchísimo más cómoda- le demostraría que podía confiar en mí.

Si me da la oportunidad le demostraré que soy absolutamente competente y capaz de superar sus expectativas- asintió pero esta vez sin mirarme, toda su atención la reclamó su celular.

Hoy no estoy para nadie, ni Jacob, ni familiares, ni amigos, ni socios, ni seguridad para informarme que se quema el edificio. Si el mismísimo papa se presentara por esa puerta pidiendo por mí, simplemente le informas que no estoy disponible, cualquier problema o eventual situación lo resuelves tú, sin molestarme- asentí decidido a marcharme hasta que ella me volviese a necesitar- pero si viene Ian Blake, a él si lo dejas pasar, ni siquiera necesitas avisarme- asentí, su mirada una vez más se fue hasta mi rostro y por fin caí en maldita cuenta.

¿Señorita McMillan?- me miró intrigada- ¿le molesta que sea de color?

Emma

¿Señorita McMillan?- ya había dicho todo lo que debía, lo miré curiosa al ver que tenía el entrecejo fruncido- ¿le molesta que sea de color?- si hubiese tenido líquido en la boca juro por dios que lo hubiese devuelto hasta por la nariz.

¿Perdón?- Volvió a cerrar la puerta y se me acercó, este hombre sí que era realmente grande ¿me superaría por dos cabezas?

Siento mi atrevimiento, pero debo preguntarlo, no significa ni un problema para mí, pero a veces, para otras personas suele serlo- me quité las gafas y las puse sobre el escritorio, me recargué fingiendo, sí nótese, fingiendo tranquilidad, daba gracias que este mundo, mi mundo, me hubiese formado esta máscara de falsedad donde nada me importa, porque si no en este preciso momento el Señor Harrison se daría cuenta que el color oscuro de su piel no me molestaba en lo absoluto, lo que realmente me molestaba era lo atractivo que había encontrado a un hombre de color, dios Blake, vuelve pronto, te lo suplico o terminaré haciendo combustión espontánea.

Bastante atrevido de tu parte ¿En qué siglo crees que estamos viviendo? Pero si lo que necesitas es una respuesta, esa en NO, no me molesta que mi asistente sea un hombre de color, ahora, retírate por favor- y sin más lo hizo, se retiró dejándome sola con mi respiración agitada. No es que la gente de color me desagrade, pero jamás un hombre de color me había resultado atractivo. Aún recordaba la impresión que me causó ver entrar a un tipo de color de no sé… ¿1,70 o 1,80? Era un hombre realmente grande y bastante apuesto, pero sus ojos, maldita sea la forma de sus ojos, el largo de sus pestañas y ese color negro intenso eran realmente impactante. Suspiré intentando sacar de mi cabeza esos ojos e intentando centrar mi atención en el informe. Espero realmente que un mes sin verme Ian te tenga igual de caliente que a mí, porque estoy realmente necesitada por aquí. Suspiré cerrando los ojos y recargándome en la silla, a lo que nos convoca, espero realmente que sepa más que tan solo verse bonito, sinceramente espero sea eficiente, detesto tener que despedir y buscar gente nueva, no soy de confiar mucho en todos. Marqué el anexo de Jacob.

King- hijo de tu putísima madre.

Te pedí una mujer y contratas un hombre, en fin, lo acepto, pero te pedí alguien con experiencia o hasta con un poco de experiencia, pero ese chico no sabe nada, Jacob sabes que me enferma estar despidiendo y contratando gente ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Acaso quieres jugar con el chico?- se reía de mí, maldito idiota. Juega con mi paciencia King, luego tendrás que hacer más trabajo buscando otro asistente para mí.

No seas melodramática, sabes que el chico lo va a hacer bien- eso esperaba, por mi propio bien.

Envíame su curriculum- quizás había algo bueno.

No hay mucho, algún que otro trabajo en tiendas y ese tipo de cosas, estudiaba medicina antes de entrar a este trabajo- ¿Medicina? ¿Un futuro médico trabajando para mí? Ok, le concedía un punto, Harrison debía ser bastante inteligente.

Si te equivocaste dándole una oportunidad te juro que la pagas Jacob- se comenzó a reír de mi burlescamente, sabía que lo quería y que era junto a Melanie mi mejor amigo, por eso no le haría mucho, aunque lo que si podía hacer, era mantenerlo sin dormir cómodamente por unos días.

Lánzale algo como eso a Eric que es el que no te conoce, pero ¿A mí? Cariño, para mí eso sonó como un buen chiste- le corté sin decir nada más y me dediqué a trabajar por un buen tiempo más. La verdad es que tenía tanto que hacer, tuve que pedir que se me reagendaran tantos proyectos para esta semana que terminaría como loca, eso me pasaba por tener que extender el viaje, me costó poder cerrar el negocio, pero siempre valdría la pena expandir el apellido que mi abuelo y padre, y dejarlo bien posicionar en el mercado. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve absorta en el trabajo, pero cuando la puerta se abrió, sabiendo que el único autorizado a entrar sin anunciarse era Ian me alegré inmensamente. Sin pensarlo me puse en pie y fui directamente a él que me recibió feliz entre sus brazos.

No sabes… no tienes ni idea… no te llegas ni a imaginar- iba susurrando a medida que me besaba con intensidad agarrándome del cabello- cuánto te extrañé Emma- me tomó en brazos pero no pude levantar las piernas porque la falda no me lo permitió- dios mío, cómo te necesito- y tal como siempre cuando nos ganaba el deseo terminamos tomándonos sobre el sillón en L que ya se había vuelto un mueble de vital importancia en nuestra relación.

Pudiste haber ido conmigo- si que hubiese sido mejor este viaje si hubiese contado con su compañía, me acomodé la falda mientras él seguía despreocupado y con toda su humanidad fuera del pantalón.

Lo sé, pero el trabajo no me dejó hermosa- rodé los ojos.

Ya sabes que tu jefa no te despediría- sonreí giñándole el ojo coquetamente- ni siquiera te hubiese descontado los días, aunque se deben pedir con 21 días de anticipo te juro que te hubiese dado las vacaciones en 1 minuto- seguí jugueteando, él manejaba unas sucursales que había adquirido hace un par de años, se las confié completamente porque él era el entendido sobre leyes. Adquirí ese buffet en el suelo y su ojo profesional lo había levantado.

Lo sé, pero mi jefa pondría el grito en el cielo si presentáramos pérdidas en el próximo balance ¿No?- rodé los ojos otra vez y me arreglé el cabello todo alborotado.

Quizás tu jefa tenga claro que no debe esperar mucho de esa sucursal- solo hace un año más o menos la empresa logró su punto de equilibrio, antes de eso no nos daba respiro.

Ahí está el temida Hermosa- por fin se puso en pie acomodándose su vestimenta- quiero ganarme tu confianza- me aferré a su cuello saltando y quedando en el aire.

Confío plenamente en ti, nos vamos a casar ¿no?- y lo besé feliz de la vida.

Si- me apretó a su cuerpo- pronto serás la Señora Blake- no le diría nada aún, no quería pelear entes de tiempo, pero estaba decidida a conservar mi apellido, pero era solo por un tema legal, era una mujer de negocios y aunque lo amara, ante todo está mi obligación es honrar la memoria de mi padre. Las cosas cambiarían y no me gustaban los cambios bruscos, pero prefería no decir nada aún o por lo menos hasta que tuviésemos la fecha exacta- otro temita Señorita Empresaria ¿El perfil de tu empresa está cambiando desde la última vez que te vi?- no entendí a qué se refería- del negro trabajando para ti- lo miré un poco enojada por la despectiva forma con la que habló.

No hables así- me miró burlándose, quizás algunas veces le seguí el juego con comentarios mal intencionado contra algunas personas, pero ahora me había molestado muchísimo el tono de sus palabras- el chico es brillante, estudiaba medicina- ¿Por qué mierda lo estaba defendiendo? Jamás un empleado a excepción de Lurdes o Roth me interesó.

Vamos nena- se acercó a besarme el cuello haciéndome olvidar un poco la mini discusión- era solo una bromita, para que mi hermosísima y sexy novia decidiera contratarlo es porque obviamente el chico debe ser brillante… un muy buen secretario- me dieron ganas de decirle que si no fuese por mí, él todavía sería el junior de mis abogados.

Mi padre me enseñó que hasta el trabajo más humilde es digno Blake- me senté tras el escritorio un poco cabreada con su plática.

¿Por qué te enojas tanto?- se puso serio. Me restregué el rostro terriblemente frustrada, pero negué, no podía enojarme con él por ese tipo de cosas, si me las decía a mí, ahora si se lo decía a él, ahí sí que ardería Troya. Para mí nadie era mejor que otro simplemente por ser de un color u otro, ni por tener un trabajo que te dejara más dinero, de hecho yo misma me había dado cuenta que mientras más dinero tienes, más rodeado de mierda estás.

Solo estoy cabreada, quiero irme al piso contigo, pero tengo tanto trabajo aquí-le sonreí aligerando un poco el ambiente, era ilógico defender a alguien que ni siquiera sabía si llenaría mis expectativas, quizás al final terminara despidiéndolo por incompetente.

Lo sé nena y también quiero verte pero también estoy con muchísimo trabajo ¿te parece si hacemos algo rico este fin de semana?- casi se me salen los ojos de la impresión.

¿te das cuenta que estamos recién a Lunes?- Asintió volteando mi silla y dejándome frente a él, comenzó a acariciar mis piernas cariñosamente, me encantaba cuando tenía gestos cariñosos, no eran muy a menudo.

Acabas de decir que tienes mucho trabajo aquí, hermosa estuviste una eternidad fuera del país, se que debes tener mucho reagendado, solo no quiero molestarte, el fin de semana seré solo tuyo para lo que sea que tu jodida mente quiera hacerme- sonreí, la verdad sí tenía mucho trabajo, pero quería llegar al piso y tenerlo ahí para que me tomara todas las noches.

Pero ven a dormir al piso, por lo menos pasaríamos un poco de tiempo juntos por la noche- negó.

Cuando estás realmente cansada sabes que decides quedarte aquí- tenía un piso en este mismo edificio y era práctico cuando estaba realmente agotada.

Sé que siempre tienes la razón, pero aún así te extrañaré demasiado- no sé qué era lo que me pasaba con Ian, incluso una vez hasta Lurdes, quien me ayuda en el piso, me insinuó que Ian era un poco manipulador, pero lo único que sabía era que lo quería y muchísimo, Ian era mi puerto seguro, mi cable a tierra, era quien me protegía hasta de mi misma. El problema era que a veces me sentía un poco sola y quería convivir más con él, por lo mismo le había pedido que se mudara conmigo, pero él se negó caballerosamente apelando a que sería perfecto vivir juntos cuando estuviésemos casados.

Sabes que sí hermosa- lo besé con intensidad, pero nos separamos cuando sonó su celular y sin más me dejó sola despidiéndose a lo lejos y haciéndome una seña de la que llamada era realmente importante.

Te quiero- susurré a modo de despedida aunque él se había ido, odiaba sentirme así de contrariada, odiaba que casi nunca me dijera que me quería, pero lo que más odiaba, era depender tanto de otro. Prefería dejar de pensar y sin perder tiempo me puse a terminar uno de los tantos informes, debía seguir con reuniones y por fin quizás podría descansar un poco en el piso, aunque estaba claro que sola.


End file.
